


Being Conscious

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry, consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being conscious comes with taking your first breath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Conscious

Knowing you are conscious comes with

Breathing your first breath

Crying your first tear

Spilling your blood

 

Being conscious means

Knowing yourself

Knowing your ideals and standing for them

Shedding your skin and experiencing new things

Breaking the old and changing yourself

 

Not being conscious means

Allowing others to sway you

Leading you away

Being passive and almost non-existent

 

Sometimes being conscious can be hard and it is easier to let others lead and rule you, but if you are not conscious then what are you? Are you really living?


End file.
